


All Over You

by HoneyBeeez



Series: Kyouhaba Trash Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (honestly just let him be happy and sing goshdarnit), M/M, Music, You Have Been Warned, this is going off the headcanon that kyoutani has an amazing singing voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeez/pseuds/HoneyBeeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was almost like a tradition: after a match, no matter if they won or lost, the team would plop down in their seats, slip on their headphones, and listen to deafening music until they fell asleep from exhaustion. No one questioned it, it just… was.<br/>And of course, someone had to forget their headphones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I'm so excited to be doing this this year, so I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Also, the title (and the song throughout this fic) is called "All Over You" by The Spill Canvas, so please listen to it if you have the chance!

_Practice matches are absolutely awful_ , Shigeru decided approximately three minutes after winning their last set. Sweat made his bangs cling to his forehead, and his heart was beating way too fast for it to be comfortable. The celebration was worse; everyone swarmed him and Kyoutani when the ball slammed onto the lacquered floor, so he barely had time to breathe before the rest of the team was ruffling his gross hair or smacking his equally-gross shoulder. By the looks of it, Kyoutani was in the same state.

Their eyes met for a second, and Shigeru found it odd how they didn’t need to say the words that were on the tips of their tongues:

“ _Nice toss._ ”

“ _WE DID IT!_ ”

After getting in line and bowing to the other team, they piled into the small club room they were given and changed into something a little less… sticky. It was all smiles and praises and jokes until they got to the bus.

It was almost like a tradition: after a match, no matter if they won or lost, the team would plop down in their seats, slip on their headphones, and listen to deafening music until they fell asleep from exhaustion. No one questioned it, it just… _was_.

Shigeru settled into his seat next to Watari, and the two of them shuffled around in their bags to find their headphones. Watari had his in an instant, plugging them into his iPod and choosing a song. Shigeru couldn’t find his to save his life.

“No, no, _no_ …” he groaned, clicking his tongue and dropping his bag on the bus floor like it offended him. He threw himself back into his seat, and glared at the grey ceiling.

“Forgot them?” Watari asked with a laugh. Shigeru only whined in response. “Well, that’s what you get for trying to watch all those videos Oikawa sent you in one go,” he said cheekily, bumping his shoulder lightly before leaning back in his own seat.

“Don’t blame me for that,” Shigeru said, giving him a half-hearted glare. “You know Oikawa will kill me if I don’t do what he says.”

“Oikawa can’t kill anyone,” Watari replied listlessly. “It’s practically against his nature.”

“You know what I mean!”

“I know,” he muttered, smiling a little bit as the bus’s engine revved and they pulled away from the curb.

Shigeru sighed, knowing the conversation stopped there. Watari got as comfortable as he could in his seat and closed his eyes, just like everyone else in this godforsaken bus. Shigeru looked out the window, watching as the sun sank over the horizon and as the street lamps passed as they drove by. It was boring, and it almost made Shigeru a little tired, but _dear god did they all snore_. It sounded like a thousand thunderstorms going off all at once.

Shigeru grabbed his phone from his bag, and decided to grudgingly play a game. He was working his way through a round of solitaire when something caught his ear.

“… _easily make believe_ … _want me to be_ …”

Was that…. Was someone _singing_? In _English_? Shigeru sat up a little straighter, his ears straining to catch another note. _Who the fuck can sing in English?_

“ _I’ll take back what I’ve been saying for quite some time now_ …”

Shigeru’s breath caught at the line, the voice pausing between the first few words briefly before continuing with a slight twang. And he was right behind him, Yahaba knew; it was soft, almost like he didn’t want to be heard, and it was impossible to hear if you weren’t close enough. But Shigeru heard everything, and even though he didn’t know all the words, the song felt _personal_.

“ _I gotta feel you in my bones again, I’m all over you, I’m not over you. I wanna taste you one more time again, I’m all over you, I’m not over you_ …”

Shigeru’s cheeks _burned_. He understood most of that, and dear god, if that was meant to be literal… that is just _wrong_. He fidgeted in his seat, uncomfortable as the voice kept singing. The voice was spotty, singing so low the sound was lost momentarily before becoming a little louder, but never more than a slightly-noisy whisper.

He didn’t know which one was worse: the voice, the words he understood, or the way the voice sounded as it tried to wrap around the English words. He shouldn’t have cared, anyways. This was one of his _teammate’s_ voice; it definitely shouldn’t make him glow red like this.

“ _This life is way too short, to get caught up, in all this stuff when I… just want you to love me back_ …”

Shigeru bit his lip, and squeezed his eyes shut.

“ _Why can’t you just love me back?_ ”

There was something in the way the voice sang that that made Shigeru either cringe or break on the inside. (If you asked him, his nerves will still trying to calm down from the match earlier.) It was so… _hurt_ , so _weak_ , so _different_ from the rest of the song, and it made him want to turn around and tell him to stop singing because he was really getting to him.

But the voice was beautiful, Shigeru could say that much. There was so much… passion in the way he sang. He wondered why he never sang before now. Then, something clicked.

_What if they didn’t sing around them because they were never here?_

In less than a second, Shigeru was flipping around in his seat, his head swimming with the reality of the singer’s identity. He sat backwards on his knees in his seat and looked over the top of his seat to see Kyoutani. His head was resting on the window and his eyes were closed. His earbuds were snug in his ears… and his mouth was open.

“ _Why can’t you just love me back? Why can’t you? Why can’t you?_ ” Kyoutani sang effortlessly, lines marking the corners of his eyes and his forehead as his face crunched up, like he was in pain.

Shigeru wanted to scream.

 _Him? That was him?!_ There were so many questions floating in his mind that he didn’t even settle back down in his seat as he thought. _Why did his voice sound like shit, but he sounded like some kind of angel when he sang? Why was he singing that song like_ that _, with so much emotion? Where did he even_ hear _that song? When did his English get so good? Could he help with Shigeru’s homework if he persuaded him right? Why did his voice make him feel like he was melting from the inside out? Why was it so damn_ attractive _?_

“W-What the fuck are you staring at?!” Kyoutani whisper-yelled as he pulled his earbuds out in one fell swoop. Shigeru’s eyes widened, not even noticing the way Kyoutani moved and spotted him. _How embarrassing_ …

Apparently, Shigeru wasn’t the only one to think that, because both of their cheeks were bright red as they sped past the next streetlamp.

“I… I uh…” Shigeru started, but he didn’t know how to word it without sounding like a creep. “I didn’t know you were so good at English…”

 _Way to fucking go, Shigeru_.

“You… You heard-?!” Kyoutani accused, looking at him with a mix of horror, embarrassment, and rage behind his eyes. Shigeru instantly reared back, retreating as fast as he could, putting up his defense immediately.

“W-Well, it’s not like I _wanted_ to hear you!” he settled on sputtering. “Besides, y-you were the one singing for practically anyone to hear-!”

“I didn’t know anyone was listening!” the other responded, leaning up so that he was in Shigeru’s face.

“Well, maybe you should have thought about that beforehand!” Shigeru argued, knowing his cheeks were burning red, as if he was burned by the hot, hot sun of embarrassment.

“You’re such an asshole!” Kyoutani railed, sitting back in his seat with a huff and fiddling with his earbuds again before shoving them into his ears. Shigeru sighed, knowing the fight was over.

“You have a really good singing voice, though,” he decided to shoot in Kyoutani’s direction, even though he didn’t hear it; the music was already blaring in his ears. He huffed, sat back down in his seat, and resumed his game of solitaire.

There was no more singing, and if Kyoutani heard his compliment, he definitely wasn’t beating the crap out of him for it.

(No, he had a very different approach.)

It was about a week after that incident, when Oikawa forced them to stay after practice to work on their teamwork, when everything went to hell. The most they got out of that quick session was the feeling that they synched up a little better than before; Shigeru’s tosses still weren’t perfect, but the two of them picked up on each other’s quirks and Kyoutani managed to slam ten tosses to the floor without a problem. Oikawa was going to call for another toss, when Iwaizumi stopped him. He stayed back to make sure Oikawa wasn’t harassing their underclassmen, but Shigeru could tell he was there so he could make sure Kyoutani doesn’t lose his temper at any of them.

After, Iwaizumi and Oikawa cleaned up and left, leaving Kyoutani and Shigeru to change in the clubroom. Alone.

Honestly, Shigeru just wanted to get in, change, and get out without any problems. The two of them hadn’t talked since that… incident on the bus, and Shigeru didn’t know what to say if it was ever brought up. It felt like no-man’s-land between them, anyways, so there was no point.

So Shigeru really wasn’t expecting a familiar, clear voice to ring out the moment the he turned towards his locker to change.

“ _Yeah, he’s a looker, but I really think it’s guts that matter most_ …”

Shigeru whipped around, his shirt off halfway and around his elbows in his haste to stare at Kyoutani in disbelief. He stopped singing in an instant, and when he saw Shigeru’s wide-eyed gaze, a sly grin spread across his face.

“What?” he asked in a tone that Shigeru had never heard from him before. Innocence. No, not that. _Feigned Innocence_. It was a strange, strange thing, and the fact that it was Kyoutani who was sounding like that made him feel weird, and not in a good way, either.

“Nothing,” he muttered, turning back around and hoping he didn’t see the way splotches of color bloomed high on his cheeks. He got his shirt of completely, and he was slipping his uniform shirt on when Kyoutani resumed his singing, again.

“ _I displayed them for you, strewn out about from coast to coast… I am easily make believe, just dress me up in what you want me to be. I’ll take back what I’ve been saying for quite some time now._ ”

 _Oh god, this was so much worse_. His voice was clear, strong, confident, so unlike the night on the bus and _oh god, this is so much worse_. He thought the softness of his voice was what got him, but now… _oh dear god, now_?! It was like it was directed at him… _Just get out of there. Do not let him know he has a good voice. Don’t let him know you would rather sit there all day and hear him sing than leave!_

Shigeru struggled to dress as fast as he could without looking desperate, but he couldn’t block Kyoutani out, couldn’t make him stop, couldn’t look back at him to stop him without showing him how affected his was.

He was not in love with Kyoutani’s voice. Nope.

“ _I gotta feel you in my bones again, I’m all over you, I’m not over you. I wanna taste you one more time again, I’m all over you, I’m not over you_.”

Not that he would admit it if he was, anyway.

He thought about telling him to shut up, but he deemed that slamming his locker would make him message just as clear. He marched himself to the door, and made the mistake of looking over his shoulder at him. Kyoutani was grinning again, but like he knew something important, and Shigeru was pissed. He slammed the door, too, just for good riddance.

He loved to torture himself, didn’t he?

And the stupid part about all of this, the part that made Shigeru want to run as far as he could away from all of it, and the part that made Kyoutani sound like he was on the verge of laughter every time, was that _he kept doing it_. Every time they were in the same space and when no one would notice, Kyoutani would sing under his breath, just loud enough for him to hear. Even while they were _fucking practicing_ , okay? He would walk away from landing a spike with the song on his lips. And it was the _same freaking song_! Shigeru got to hear Kyoutani croon “ _I’m all over you_ ” at least once every day and it was driving him _insane_.

Not that he had anything against Kyoutani’s singing. It was nice, sure, if that was the word he was looking for. It was definitely one of the better voices he’s heard. He didn’t mind it at all, plus it was a pleasant change from his usually rough voice. BUT NO. It was the way that he sang it that made him want to shove him against the wall and tell him to knock it off.

It was just so… _wrong_ , how low his voice was, how close it was, how personal and only for him it felt. And what was worse it that the song was getting stuck in his head.

It was a Saturday night when he finally threw it all to the wind and looked up the damn song. He finally found it after various attempts at spelling the words that regularly spill from Kyoutani’s mouth and stumbling around on YouTube, he found a decent-looking video and clicked on it.

The song screamed “ _Kyoutani_ ” even if it was in English. It started out soft, but it quickly escalated into something much louder, the words blending perfectly with the instruments as they played. Shigeru could see the appeal, but he preferred it when Kyoutani sang-

NOPE. STOPPING RIGHT THERE.

There was nothing wrong with the song, and he didn’t know what he was trying to accomplish by looking it up in the first place.

Shigeru finally snapped when Kyoutani strode out of the showers with a towel slung low on his hips and his lips spilling notes.

“ _This life is way too short, to get caught up, and all mixed up when I, just want you to love me back. Why can’t you just love me-?_ ”

“OKAY HONESTLY WHAT THE HELL?!” Shigeru shouted, turning around and giving him a hard glare. (He willed, hoped, _prayed_ , that he looked as mad as he believed he should be, instead of just some imperfect mess made by the other’s voice.)

“What the hell, _what_?” Kyoutani asked, giving him a blank look.

“Why do you keep singing that fucking song!? And why only around me!?”

“It’s called having a song stuck in your head. Haven’t you heard of that before?” Kyoutani asked, rolling his eyes at him and turning towards his locker to change.

“I’m not an idiot! Of course I’ve heard of it!” Shigeru said, as equally annoyed. “But you’re doing this to bug me, I know it!”

“Why the fuck would I try so hard to bug you?” Kyoutani deadpanned, not looking over his shoulder at him and Shigeru definitely didn’t stare as his shoulders moved to slip his shirt on.

“I don’t know! Because you’re an asshole that likes to torture me?” Shigeru shot back, sitting on the bench to fiddle with his shoelaces angrily.

“Well, I wouldn’t call it torture if you like it,” he said casually, the nonchalant tone gone and replaced by something that sounded a lot like the way he crooned a line of that song in his ear.

“And where did you get _that_ stupid idea from?” Shigeru asked, biting the inside of his cheek. _Oh no, oh no, oh no_ …

“You.”

 _Fuck_.

“W-What, what are you…?”

“You said you liked my singing,” Kyoutani said, not a doubt in his mind, and it made Shigeru freeze. “What? Did you think I couldn’t hear you or something?” he asked incredulously, looking down at him with an amused expression. “You know I only had one headphone in, right?”

Shigeru didn’t know he could fuck up this bad before now.

“ _Shit_.”

And Kyoutani laughed. Like, _honest to god_ _laughed_ , standing in the middle of the clubroom with his pants halfway up and his head thrown back. Shigeru’s eyes went wide, and he was pretty sure this was the first time he ever heard the other laugh, and _oh god this was so much worse_ , his face was on _fire_.

“W-Wait, so you knew?! You were using it against me! You ass!” he squeaked, trying his best to sound mad, but the most he got out of that was sounding like a very offended mouse. Kyoutani stopped his laughter, catching his breath and shaking his head at Shigeru with that half-smile playing on his lips.

“Well, yeah,” he said easily, “even though I didn’t know it would affect you this much.” He hiked his pants the rest of the way up. Shigeru could hear the smugness in his voice.

“I am not _affected_ ,” he said, standing up and giving him a glare.

“Yes, you are,” Kyoutani argued effortlessly. “You like it when I sing. Admit it.”

“Why would I admit to something that wasn’t tr-” Shigeru started to ask, setting his hands on his hips and giving him a glare when Kyoutani took a step forward and cut him off.

“ _In my daydreams, in my sleep… infatuation turning into disease_ ,” Kyoutani sang lowly, and they were so close that literally the only thing separating them was the bench in between the lockers. Shigeru was instantly red. “ _You could cure me. See, all you have to do now is please_ … _try_ …”

“ _Give it your best shot and try_ …” Shigeru sang back quietly, embarrassed that the words didn’t sound as good when they left his mouth. He saw Kyoutani’s eyes go wide. “ _All I’m asking for is love, but you never seem to have eno_ -”

In an instant, Kyoutani grabbed his arm and snaked a hand to the back of his neck, pulling him forward in the roughest way possible. Shigeru barely even registered that they were kissing until it was over and his lips were tingling with the force of it. Kyoutani still held him close, and Shigeru didn’t really feel like moving, especially when the other’s eyes were trained on him.

“You know that song was for you, right?” he whispered, almost like it was this big secret that needed to be kept from the world.

“I… I thought you were just singing it to annoy me…” Shigeru confessed, his voice equally quiet as he absolutely burned in the pits of his own personal hell.

“I’m not that much of an asshole,” Kyoutani said indignantly.

“But you still did it,” Shigeru pointed out, and he realized they were still close together and whispering under their breaths. “So, you like me?”

“I thought that was obvious,” he admitted, leaning in and pressed his forehead to Shigeru’s as his grip tightened in his hair. “You can push me away at any time, you know,” he added, looking at him seriously, and Shigeru noticed exactly how golden his eyes were.

“Don’t tell me what I should know,” Shigeru shot back, his hand going up to clutch at the collar of Kyoutani’s shirt. “I’m just fine like this.”

There’s a small jerk, and this time, it’s Yahaba who’s pressing at Kyoutani’s lips. It wasn’t the cleanest kiss, and it was anything but sweet no matter how you looked at it. Their noses bumped awkwardly, and their lips didn’t slot together perfectly. There were accidental bites to their lips that made them gasp and tug more insistently, and Kyoutani ended up kneeling on the bench to be closer.

The kiss broke as they panted for air. Shigeru’s hair was sticking up at odd angles by Kyoutani’s wandering fingers, and Kyoutani’s sides were burning with the warmth of Shigeru’s hands as they pressed small, intricate patterns into his skin just seconds before. It was silent, but it only took a second for Kyoutani to flash a grin and open his mouth.

“Maybe one day I’ll be able to make you sing.” His voice was so low, so rough from kissing, that Shigeru pressed his forehead to the other’s shoulder, his face blazing bright red.

“ _You’re so embarrassing!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! Thank you guys so much for ready! I really appreciate it! Please leave some comments and tell me what you think!  
> Thanks again! Have a nice day and don't forget to smile!  
> -HB


End file.
